


Gabbi

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First time parenthood, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Surrogate mother, Wincest - Freeform, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, are becoming parents! Their friend, one of Sam's old girlfriends to be precise, is the surrogate mother and has given birth. The boys chose the name Gabriella ahead of time and call her Gabbi for short. Dean loses the hippo that he bought and the search commences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabbi

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so weird. I was just kinda inspired by a weird news story and it took off. Sorry it's short, I have trouble writing long stories.

It's the 23rd of June, twenty-sixty-three, when Dean Winchester rushes in from his beloved Impala; breathing hard and working a sweat. "Got it, I got everything on the list Sammy." And Dean hands Sammy the grocery sacks. "The rest is still in the car."

"Where's the hippo, Dean? Don't tell me you forgot the hippo. Let me guess, you traded that for pie?" Sam says disappointedly.

"No, I didn't. Here, look at the receipt!" Dean yells as he shoves the receipt in Sam's hands. 

"Fine. So where did it go? Is it in the car?" Sam asks as he frantically rushes to the driveway to check. He scuffles around for about 20 minutes, but still comes up empty handed. "Where the hell could it go? Gabbi is going to need that!"

"Hey, get the swearing out of your goddamned mouth now, cause when she gets here it isn't allowed in earshot. We have to raise her right, Sammy." Dean shouts at Sam sternly. "Let's check my path from the stores, maybe I dropped it somewhere." Dean suggests while wringing his hands. 

"Alright, let's go." Sam says climbing into the car, just like the old days. But this time, they're just hunting a stuffed animal. "Where did you go first?" Sam asks about 5 minutes down the road.

"First, I went to babies'r'us for the stroller, car seat, and bottles. Then, I went to k-mart to get diapers, pacifiers, spit-up rags, diaper ointment, hair clips...." Dean rattles off. 

"Okay, okay, babies'r'us first. Check the parking lot, and then if we don't find it we will ask if you brought it out with you."Sam orders to Dean, who quickly obliges. They search, and it is nowhere to be found. So they head inside to ask if it was found.

"Did anyone find a stuffed hippo?" Dean asks the manager, Gabriel, at the customer service desk.

"What's it look like?" Gabe asks back.

"Ummm, it's purple with a blue spot on the stomach and eyes that open with gravity. It was the only one of its kind left." Dean describes with an ever-growing frown when he sees the guy searching the lost and found while coming up fruitless.

"Okay, I guess you didn't lose it here. Let's check k-Mart. Maybe while we're there we can find Gabbi's 'coming home' outfit." Sam says down-hearted, but guys eyes gleam at the thought of choosing the little girls clothes.

"Okie-dokie little brother, let's go." Dean says with a flashy grin and when he heads out the store he slaps Sam's butt for show. Sam jumps a little, and walks out the door uncomfortable and embarrassed.

 

"Hey! Is that it? Right there in that grocery bag?" Sam asks quizzically. Dean stops the car, and sure enough, when Sam opens the bag he finds the stuffed hippo and a package of bottles. Sam holds up the hippo like it's an Oscar, and gives Dean a giant cheeky grin.

"Well, one mystery solved. The next is what Gabbi is going to wear. Let's go inside Sammy." Dean says as he pulls into a parking space, and with the precious hippo safely stored away; the boys head inside.

 

"What about this?" Sam asks Dean across the racks while holding up a little red dress covered in sequins.

"Nah, too flashy, and it'd itch; what about this one?" Dean says holding up a Onesy chives in dalamation spots.

"Cute, but she isn't a cow." Sam retorts back as he continues his search. They continue the back and forth banter until they finally settle on a single outfit;a compromise in both parts but oh so cute, a red dress with ducks on the corner of the collar: also a pair of red boomers to match. "Oh, what about these red shoes?"

"Sure Sammy, the shoes too, hurry up though; we only have 2 hours left to make the hour drive.And I still have the seatbelts to install." Dean says a bit rushed.

The boys pay for the new outfit and head on their merry way. But first they stop back at the bunker to get the rest of the stuff they don't need out before they head to the hospital.

"I still can't believe that Cheyenne agreed to do this for us." Sam confides nervously to his brother, who is driving as day as possible to the hospital.

"I know, I thought she would never get over the fact that we're together. And having a baby for us? I never thought she would ALLOW that; let alone suggest it. We've stopped hunting, I stopped drinking, and we've settled down. 3 things I never expected in a million years! But look at us, here we are: literal soulmates, shared heaven and all; settled down, in the bunker, but still; not hunting; and about to have our first child. Seems crazy, but even Cas is helping out. Ever thought THIS is how our lives would turn out, Sammy?" Dean's beaming excitedly. He can barely sit still.

"Slow down, Dean. Or we won't live to meet her." Sam tells Dean when he takes how fast they are driving, "it isn't worth losing our lives to get there earlier."

Dean pulls into the parking lot an hour later and immediately climbs into the back seat. "Hey, Sam, you put the bucket seat together while I install the seatbelt." Dean points to the box that is perched in the seat across from where he is working. It takes Dean about 35 minutes to finally put the seatbelt in and by that time Sam has finished the carseat. 

"Ready, Sammy?" Dean nervously asks.

"Ready, Dean." Sam answers back and slaps his palm to to his brother's extended hand. 

Clasped hand-in-hand the two brothers nervously walk their way to their future.


End file.
